


[PODFIC] Getting Started, by Spinifex

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Assorted Emergency Holograms, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, NSFW, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: There were thirteen standard earth days between the beginning and end of Raffi’s endurance. Three hundred and twelve hours (eighteen thousand, seven hundred and twenty minutes), of virtuous, almost saint-like patience; stretching between point A, and point Z.Raffi spends way too much time waiting for the right moment to move things along with Seven. Eventually, she makes her own opportunity.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] Getting Started, by Spinifex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinifex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270913) by [Spinifex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex). 



**Getting Started **

**(a comedy in very few parts)**

*****

_It started with: “…I need you to have sex with me. -”_

_*_

_There were thirteen standard earth days between the beginning and end of Raffi’s endurance._

_Three hundred and twelve hours (eighteen thousand, seven hundred and twenty minutes), of virtuous, almost saint-like patience. Each one of them stretching and pulling her, like molten candy, between Point A, and Point Z._

_Point A: That first moment of recognition when Seven first touched their hands together, winding the tentative warmth of her fingers between Raffi’s own._

_Points B to Y; a thousand, million, trillion moments of temptation and frustration. Where both of them were too cautious, or too busy, or too…surrounded by their crewmates on the La Sirena for either of them to make the next move._

_One hundred different excuses for her to linger near the replicator, while Seven was making coffee. Getting dinner. Standing nearby..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y47S9CHsIyIf7obg3cfbD-ZqQfOWjbtA/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 31:40  
Size: 27.34 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: Production still
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “070714 banjo.mp3” by pflanigan - https://freesound.org/people/pflanigan/sounds/390309/ (CC0)  
> “3beeps” by pera - https://freesound.org/people/pera/sounds/56229/ (CC0)


End file.
